Draco's Love
by Silken Danser
Summary: What does it take to make a person look at you differently? Eventually DM/HG OnHold


Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot.

* * *

Hermione cursed as she tripped over a protruding stone.

"Hey, are you OK?" Ron asked, bending low under the invisibility cloak.

"Yeah," Hermione sighed. She did not like being out on the grounds past curfew, but she had to keep an eye on the boys and make sure they didn't get into _too _much trouble. She had so much work to do, eight papers at least, that were due in several weeks time and she had to get started on them. But instead of sitting comfortably in one of the big squashy armchairs by the fire in the Gryffindor common room surrounded by parchment, she was out in the cold night air tripping over rocks.

"Thanks for coming with us Hermione," Harry said, "I know you would prefer to be doing school work, and this means a lot to me."

"Your welcome Harry, I just don't understand why we have to go see Hagrid at this time of night, why couldn't it have waited 'till the morning?"

"I think Hagrid's, gotten another "pet". He sent me a _very_ excited letter earlier today asking us to come down as soon as we could get away."

"WHAT! Why didn't you tell us sooner mate?!" Ron exclaimed, forgot that they were under the invisibility cloak and stood up strait with a jerk, which caused it to slide off all three of them and onto the ground.

"I haven't had the time to, we had to go to Potions, Transfirguration, and Herbology. We were in such a rush that I forgot!" Harry exclaimed, slightly defensive. "Whats wrong?"

"What's wrong!? WHAT'S WRONG!? I'll tell you what's wrong, the last time I did this sort of thing I got bitten and had to spend a week in the Hospital Wing. DO you remimber Norbert. There is no WAY I'm going to meet another of Hagrid's monsters." Ron stormed in a circle while he was raving, Hermione thought he might just be mad enough to spit.

"Ron! What's gotten into you. Harry hasn't asked us to _babysit _it. We don't even know if Hagrid _has_ a new pet, just that he wants us to come down as soon as possible. Why don't you just calm down and see reason." Hermione soothed.

"That's right Weasel, listen to your mudblood _mum."_ he said with an unmistakable sneer in his voice.

"Well, well. Look what we've got here. What are you three doing out so late . . . past curfew?" Malfoy sauntered over.

"We could ask the same of you Malfoy" Harry growled. Malfoy snorted in response.

"I'm just surprised you got Miss Goody-Goody to go along with you." He sneered, "But, maybe your little mudblood pet can't stand to be left behind." Ron lunged at him, but was jerked back by Harry. While the two boys struggled, Hermione stalked up to Malfoy.

"Malfoy, I am sick and tired of your antagonistic remarks and sleazy put-downs. Just stop it, or else you'll be on the business end of a very nasty hex. " Hermione whipped around to go help Harry get Ron under control, but was roughly yanked back around to face Malfoy.

"How dare you threaten me?!" Malfoy was seriously violating her personal space, he was so close she could smell his breath, which actually smelled rather pleasant.

Shaking _that_ rather disturbing thought from her mind, she very firmly said," Let me go now."

"I don't think I will." Malfoy sneered. He had her upper arms in a vise-like grip and he was too close for her to get a good kick in so she did the only thing she could in these circumstances. She bit his nose.

His jerked back and let her go, screwed his eyes shut, and shook his head sharply from side-to-side. " What the bloody hell Granger!" He shouted. While he was still in shock, Hermione ran back to Harry and Ron. She hadn't realized how far away they were.

"Are you OK Hermione? Did he hurt you? I swear to god if he hurt you I'll kill him, Harry let me go this _instant_!" Harry had Ron's arms behind his back, and was stoically holding on.

"Ron calm down, he didn't hurt me. If anything I think I hurt_ him."_ Harry let Ron go and they both started talking at the same time, "What did you do?" "What!?"

Hermione laughed at their shell shocked expressions. "Oh don't look so surprised, I hit him in third year."

"Let's go, we have to get to Hagrid's, that's why we're out here in the first place. Right?" Hermione started in the direction of Hagrid's hut.

****

Meanwhile

"Damn that bitch!" Draco stormed around his room, all the other occupants having fled upon seeing him in a rage. He sat down on his bed and gripped the sheets in his fists. An animistic growl erupted from his chest and filled the room, then tapered of on a sigh. He put his head in his hands and fought for control. All he wanted to do was hunt down Granger and . . . he honestly didn't know. On the one hand he wanted to hex her or do something really, really nasty to her. But on the other hand he wanted her body.

He lusted after her, and he could easily decide which hand he was going to act on. All he had to figure out was how to get her into his bed.

****

Hermione

She collapsed into her bed, exhausted. Hagrid hadn't gotten another pet but he had found some sort of carnivorous plant in the forbidden forest, and had naturally brought it home.

Harry, Ron and her had wrestled those little monsters into pots for Hagrid, so that he could use them in Care of Magical Creatures.

Her mind wandered to Malfoy. What had made her so recklessness to bite him?! She was afraid of what he would do to her in revenge and she was positive that he _would_ want revenge. I'll just ignore him and pretend that nothing happened, maybe he'll take the hint.

On that thought she fell asleep.

~Next Morning~

Hermione yawned and stretched as she came to full awareness. She moaned as she remembered last night, and the episode with Malfoy. Surely he wouldn't do anything _too_ nasty. She sighed and slid out of bed.

After brushing her teeth, taking a quick shower, and getting dressed she walked down the stairs to the common room. As usual she was the first one up and had a good thirty minutes to read.

Soon enough Harry and Ron came literally stumbling down the stairs, mumbled an unintelligible "hello" and tripped out of the portrait. The three of them walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast, or rather she walked, Harry and Ron were still half asleep.

They were not morning people.

As Ron stuffed himself full of bacon and eggs, Hermione picked at a biscuit with her nose behind a fabulous book about rare magical flora and fauna. She was reading about Venomous Tentacular, when she felt the soft hairs at the nape of her neck stand on end and she knew she was being watched. She also had a sneaking suspicion as to whom.

She slowly turned around and looked towards the Slytherin table, confirming that Malfoy was indeed staring at her. But hardly in the way she had expected. She had figured he would be glaring at her or sneering at her or some equally nasty expression. Instead he was giving her a contemplative look, almost appraising. When she met his eyes, he slightly quirked an eyebrow.

Completely flustered and confused she whipped back around, accidentally knocking over her pumpkin juice in the process. Squeaking in alarm she jumped up, earning very surprised looks from Harry and Ron. She quickly regained her composure and preformed a cleaning spell over the mess and set her glass back upright.

****

Meanwhile

Draco snickered as he witnessed a flustered Granger knock over her pumpkin juice and jerk upright. The first part of his plan was working perfectly. He had decided to make Granger uneasy, flustered, and confused where he was concerned. He figured that the quickest way to do that would be to keep her on her toes. He would do that by being pleasant to her one minute and then nasty the next. Then once she was completely discombobulated, he would make his move and seduce her. This would be fun.

* * *

A.N. Review people. Any Suggestions? Please let me know if you have any ideas.


End file.
